


Soaked

by out_there



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-13
Updated: 2009-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_there/pseuds/out_there
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex likes documentaries on geology and looks up constellations online and watches the Weather Channel just as seriously as he watches college football games and news coverage of international wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://isagel.livejournal.com/profile)[**isagel**](http://isagel.livejournal.com/) because she's sick. Alex/Michael/Sara future-fic.

Alex is a weather-geek. At first, Michael thinks he's kidding, that the studious, enthralled attention Alex pays to the Weather Channel is a joke but it's not. Alex likes documentaries on geology and looks up constellations online and watches the Weather Channel just as seriously as he watches college football games and news coverage of international wars.

It's an odd quirk but Michael finds it as endearing as the way Alex will misplace his reading glasses (they'll always be found in his jacket pocket or down the side of the couch) and the way Alex insists on keeping an emergency kit in the trunk of each car.

Michael doesn't see any value in it until a warm September day when Sara suggests a picnic. "This weather won't hold," Alex says but he wanders into the kitchen to pack the remainders of last night's roast chicken while Sara makes sandwiches.

Since the San Diego sky is endlessly blue -- nothing like the grey, heavy clouds of a Chicago storm --- Michael ignores the warning. When the clouds come in thick and fast, Alex raises an eyebrow and starts packing up the food. He's nearly done when warm, heavy drops start landing on their heads and shoulders. Sara laughs, but then it starts pouring down, and soon they're all scrambling at the blanket and basket, running for the car.

Michael's well and truly soaked by the time they get the door open. There's water dripping down his back, soaking into the material-covered car seat. In the rear view mirror, he can see Alex smiling from the back.

"Next time," Michael says, using a corner of the picnic blanket to dry his face, "you could suggest an umbrella."


End file.
